yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Card Trader (Duel Links)
Card Trader is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. His shop is used to trade cards for gold, jewels and stones. Trading The Card Trader possesses an inventory of cards that is divided in two sets: Featured Cards and Regular Inventory. Featured Cards contain recent cards, from which a certain set is chosen randomly for each player and becomes their current stock. The player can purchase any of its cards, but only 1 copy of each. The stock can only be reset after every 8 hours, and is automatically done so when the player visits the Card Trader again. The Regular Inventory is always available, and any of its cards can be purchased. However, after buying a card the player must wait for a certain amount of time until another card from the Regular Inventory can be purchased. Each card can be obtained by using Gold, Jewels, and Stones. The latter two are equal to the card's Rarity and Attribute. For example, a SR WATER monster requires SR Jewels and Stones of Water to be purchased. Foil upgrade The cards sold by the Card Trader can also be upgraded to a higher foil, which consists Glossy and Prismatic. Unlike trading for cards with Basic foil, the amount of Gold, Jewels and Stones required to upgrade a card's foiling is fixed to its Rarity, not varying for each individual card, but the type of Stone required is still based on the card's Attribute. Any card in the Card Trader's inventory can be upgraded to Glossy foiling, and only UR and SR cards can be upgraded to Prismatic foiling. Inventory Featured Cards Regular Inventory Card Trader EX Card Trader EX is a variation of the Card Trader featured in certain events. His items can only be traded for EX Jewels, special items made available only during said events. Unlike the original, his whole inventory is always available, but only 1 copy of each card can be purchased. The inventory is composed mostly of cards exclusive to the current and previous events, including Duel-A-Thons and Card Flipper Campaigns, and cards retired from the Card Trader's inventory. Update history September 21, 2019 * Added: "Venom Cobra" ® August 22, 2019 * Added: "Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior" (SR) July 30, 2019 * Added: "R-Genex Overseer" (SR), "Anarchist Monk Ranshin" (SR), "Exarion Universe" (SR) July 9, 2019 * Added: "Dancing Fairy" (SR) June 10, 2019 * Added: "Aromage Cananga" (SR), "Skull Meister" (SR), "Triamid Pulse" (SR) April 18, 2019 * Added: "Dragon Master Knight" (UR), "Pitch-Black Warwolf" (SR), "Bitelon" ® March 19, 2019 * Added: "Cattle Call" (SR), "Skull Knight" ®, "Tainted Wisdom" ® February 22, 2019 * Added: "Dragunity Darkspear" (SR), "Lion Alligator" (SR), "Guardian of Felgrand" (SR) February 18, 2019 * Added: "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" ®, "Elemental HERO Avian" (N), "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" (N) to the Regular Inventory. January 22, 2019 * Added: "Aromaseraphy Rosemary" (UR), "Mudora" (SR), "Different Dimension Capsule" ® December 26, 2018 * Added: "Convert Contact" ®, "Follow Wind" ®, "Feather Shot" (N) November 14, 2018 * Added: "Aurora Wing" (SR), "Mei-Kou, Master of Barriers" (SR), "Shield Spear" ® October 4, 2018 * Added: "Hanewata" (SR), "DNA Surgery" (SR), "Harpie Lady 1" (SR), "Giganticastle" ® September 25, 2018 * The following cards were moved to the Regular Inventory: "B-Buster Drake" (UR), "Chaos Hunter" (UR), "Gemini Trap Hole" (UR), "Miracle Contact" (UR), "Tiki Soul" (UR), "Block Golem" (SR), "Botanical Girl" (SR), "Closed Forest" (SR), "Destiny HERO - Decider" (SR), "Gemini Summoner" (SR), "Mariña, Princess of Sunflowers" (SR), "Mecha Phantom Beast Harrliard" (SR), "One-Shot Wand" (SR), "Rose Lover" (SR), "Union Scramble" (SR), "Dark Desertapir" ®, "Desertapir" ®, "Fragrance Storm" ®, "Jade Knight" ®, "Light Laser" ®, "The World Tree" ®, "Wild Nature's Release" ®, "Energy Drain" (N), "Gonogo" (N), "Man Beast of Ares" (N), "Seed of Deception" (N) September 5, 2018 * Added: "Familiar-Possessed - Eria" (SR), "Familiar-Possessed - Wynn" (SR), "Wonder Garage" August 6, 2018 * Added: "Familiar-Possessed - Aussa" (SR), "Familiar-Possessed - Hiita" (SR), "Six Scrolls of the Samurai" (N) July 4, 2018 * Added: "Lightray Madoor" (SR), "Dawnbreak Gardna" ®, "Doppelganger" (N) June 15, 2018 * Added: "Cipher Soldier" (UR), "Debunk" (SR), "Asleep at the Switch" ® May 14, 2018 * Added: "Crystal Raigeki" (SR), "Gravi-Crush Dragon" (SR), "Penguin Knight" (N) April 18, 2018 * Added: "Spell Strider" (UR), "Token Thanksgiving" ®, "Dr. Frankenderp" ® March 28, 2018 * The following cards are now available again with the addition of the Regular Inventory: "Guardian Angel Joan" (UR), "Twin-Barrel Dragon" (UR), "Big Shield Gardna" (UR), "Gravity Behemoth" (SR), "Swarm of Locusts" (SR), "Cestus of Dagla" (SR), "Gemini Scorpion" (SR), "Woodland Archer" (SR), "Legendary Flame Lord" (SR), "Pot of Dichotomy" (SR), "Dragon's Gunfire" (SR), "Spiritualism" (SR), "Obnoxious Celtic Guard" (SR), "Polymerization" (SR), "Sword of Dark Rites" (SR), "Lifeforce Harmonizer" ®, "Scroll of Bewitchment" ®, "Lucky Pied Piper" ®, "Amazoness Spellcaster" ®, "Elf's Light" ®, "Blackland Fire Dragon" ®, "Burning Beast" ®, "Darklord Marie" ®, "Freezing Beast" ®, "Goddess of Whim" ®, "Gust Fan" ®, "Silver Bow and Arrow" ®, "Spirit Caller" ®, "The Immortal of Thunder" ®, "Trap Master" ®, "Type Zero Magic Crusher" ®, "Gemini Counter" (N), "Super Double Summon" (N), "Incandescent Ordeal" (N), "Delta Attacker" (N), "Two-Pronged Attack" (N), "Centrifugal Field" (N), "Disc Fighter" (N), "Energy-Absorbing Monolith" (N), "Malfunction" (N), "Mucus Yolk" (N), "Over Limit" (N), "Skelgon" (N), "Soul Reversal" (N), "Trap of Board Eraser" (N) * Divided Inventory into "Featured Cards" and "Regular Inventory" * Cards can be upgraded to foil at any time * Colored Gate Keys can be exchanged up to 10 times per color * Cards that were added within 14 days will have the "NEW" icon * Cards that may be added in the near future can be viewed March 23, 2018 * Added: "Super Solar Nutrient" (SR), "Confronting the "C"" (SR), "Danipon" ® March 7, 2018 * Added: "Swamp Mirrorer" (UR), "Divine Dragon Aquabizarre" (SR), "The Dragon Dwelling in the Deep" ® February 23, 2018 * Added: "Archfiend Giant" (SR), "Fish and Swaps" ®, "Atlantean Attack Squad" ® February 6, 2018 * Added: "Aromage Jasmine" (SR), "Aromage Rosemary" ®, "Aroma Garden" (N) January 19, 2018 * Added: "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Evening Twilight" (UR), "Maharaghi" ®, "Helping Robo for Combat" ® January 5, 2018 * Added: "Papa-Corn" (UR), "Horseytail" ®, "Griggle" ® December 15, 2017 * Added: "Miracle Contact" (UR), "Destiny HERO - Decider" (SR), "Light Laser" ® December 7, 2017 * Removed: "Twin-Barrel Dragon" (UR), "Guardian Angel Joan" (UR), "Swarm of Locusts" (UR), "Gravity Behemoth" (SR), "Cestus of Dagla" (SR), "Spiritualism" (SR), "Dragon's Gunfire" (SR), "Lifeforce Harmonizer" ®, "Burning Beast" ®, "Freezing Beast" ®, "Blackland Fire Dragon" ®, "Amazoness Spellcaster" ®, "Two-Pronged Attack" (N), "Disc Fighter" (N), "Energy-Absorbing Monolith" (N) December 4, 2017 * Added: "Gemini Trap Hole" (UR), "Gemini Summoner" (SR), "One-Shot Wand" (SR) November 22, 2017 * Added: "B-Buster Drake" (UR), "Closed Forest" (SR), "Wild Nature's Release" ® November 15, 2017 * Added: "Miracle Contact" (UR), "Destiny HERO - Decider" (SR), "Light Laser" ® November 1, 2017 * Added: "Chaos Hunter" (UR), "Dark Desertapir" ®, "Desertapir" ® October 23, 2017 * Added: "Union Scramble" (SR), "Mecha Phantom Beast Harrliard" (SR), "Jade Knight" ® October 10, 2017 * Added: "Tiki Soul" (UR), "Block Golem" (SR), "Gonogo" (N) September 14, 2017 * Added: "Mariña, Princess of Sunflowers" (SR), "Rose Lover" (SR), "Seed of Deception" ©, "Energy Drain" © September 11, 2017 * Removed: "Gemini Scorpion" (SR), "Woodland Archer" (SR), "Legendary Flame Lord" (SR), "Pot of Dichotomy" (SR), "Lucky Pied Piper" ®, "Gust Fan" ®, "Elf's Light" ®, "Silver Bow and Arrow" ®, "Delta Attacker" ©, "Incandescent Ordeal" ©, "Super Double Summon" ©, "Malfunction" ©, "Gemini Counter" © September 4, 2017 * Added: "Botanical Girl" (SR), "Fragrance Storm" ®, "The World Tree" ®, "Man Beast of Ares" © August 24, 2017 * Added: "Doom Shaman" (SR), "Featherizer" (SR), "Where Arf Thou?" ®, "Magic Deflector" ® August 11, 2017 * Added: "Serene Psychic Witch" (SR), "Bountiful Artemis" (SR), "A/D Changer" ® July 24, 2017 * Added: "Black Luster Soldier - Sacred Soldier" (UR), "Beginning of Heaven and Earth" ®, "Inferno Tempest" ®, "Deep Sweeper" ® July 6, 2017 * Added: "Mausoleum of the Emperor" (SR), "Magna-Slash Dragon" ®, "Hazy Flame Sphynx" ®, "Psychokinesis" ® June 26, 2017 * Added: "Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus" (SR), "Fenghuang" (SR), "A Legendary Ocean" (SR), "Uminotaurus" ® * Added feature to convert cards to Glossy and Prismatic * Rotation time was decreased from 12 hours to 8 hours May 22, 2017 * Added: "Vanguard of the Dragon" (UR), "Invader of Darkness" (SR), "Chaos Command Magician" (SR), "Doomdog Octhros" ® Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links